


Indulgence

by LadyUkkey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Tony Stark is fabulous, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey
Summary: Tony Stark likes to give himself in things he likes. Because no-body else will.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Indulgence

The Illustrious Tony Stark had what some might call a peculiar fetish. 

In fact, it wasn’t a fetish at all. 

It was more of an indulgence.

Only three people in the existence of humanity knew about this indulgence.

His mother; Because she had been the first to indulge him from a young age.

Rhodey; Because It's hard to calculate the polarity of two opposing outcomes without wearing them and well he’d lived with the man during college.

And Pepper; Because she’s Pepper. Who found his indulgence rather helpful and a little sweet.

Tony Stark liked wearing shoes, not just any old shoes, expensive, high heeled women's shoes.

Now he didn’t like dressing as a woman.

He didn’t want to be a woman.

He on most days didn’t even like women. 

Now that’s not because he preferred men, he just didn’t like people altogether.

He simply liked heeled shoes. They built his confidence after Howard had verbally beat it out of him. They improved his posture. His tolerance for pain. They changed the shape of his legs, the curvature of thighs and made his arse look A-MAY-ZING!

Its all started when he was young. He was absolutely wild, about these red heels his Aunt Peggy wore. And Peggy let Tony play, harmless fun. His mother after learning about his obsession would quietly indulge her son. 

As Tony he grew and could no longer be playful, he was a boy, a man.

He hid his lady like heels, traded them in for some nice  antiqued leather  loafers or  Saint Laurent Wyatt Boots.

But still his cupboard was full, if a pair took his fancy, he brought them, having the same size feet as your female friends came in handy.

So here we have Tony Stark’s little indulgence. 

His shoes, and oh how beautiful they are.

  
  
  



End file.
